


kissing in the rubble of some space bar

by meios



Series: deneb ryder // 700 club [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, First Dates, M/M, Nothing Goes Right when you're Ryder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meios/pseuds/meios
Summary: "our dates always gonna end like this, ryder?"





	

If it weren’t for the fact that his lungs are currently screaming bloody murder at him, he’s sure he’d be swearing under his breath right now.

 

He can’t, though, for reasons that include, but are not limited to: his pistol overheating in his grip, the fact that Gil is currently pressed so flush against him that there isn’t a single thing left up to the imagination now, the ricocheting bullets against the bar walls, the bruise that is currently blossoming across his throat to likely constrict his airways just so (and not in a sexy way.) Deneb holds Gil close with his free hand, and now he can swear a little, trying despite every nerve ending in his body’s protests to hold onto his gun, to duck outside of cover and shoot at least one.

 

“This is _not_ how I wanted to get this close to you,” Gil grouses, and the laugh Deneb responds with explodes from him like he’s been punched.

 

“I promised you fireworks, didn’t I?”

 

“Oh, you are _not_ allowed to be that smooth!”

 

Deneb snorts, a smug kind of tug at the corners of his mouth taking precedent over any snide comment he can possibly make, releasing Gil at the slightest stutter in the gunfire, reloads being announced, and these outlaws are honestly low rate, and Deneb tosses the gun toward the other man, opting to bring his biotics out to fruition.

 

He throws the first of the trio of men into the air, slamming him down with the sword he’d picked up back on Voeld, landing with a fist smashed to the floor. The wave of energy forces the other two outlaws away from him, knocking one out while the other’s armor manages to take some of the blow.

 

Before Deneb can even move to strike the killing blow, a bullet gets the guy in the center of his forehead.

 

The pistol’s still smoking when Deneb looks up, grinning, breathing hard. He says, “I’ve never been more attracted to you in my life.” And if Gil’s stride over to him has more of an air of confidence than usual, Deneb doesn’t take note of it, too overcome with a sort of hunger that bids the engineer welcome; waiting arms enclose around him, gun forgotten somewhere on the floor.

 

Their mouths slot together like they’ve practiced this, like they’re made for this, for each other, and perhaps it’s the adrenaline still dressing their veins like bandages, but when Deneb draws back, tugging on Gil’s bottom lip for a moment, the grin that takes over the both of them is akin to the way fire burns.

 

“Our dates always gonna end like this, Ryder?” murmurs Gil.

 

“What, kissing in the rubble of some space bar?”

 

Gil rolls his eyes, smirks. “No.” He leans forward to kiss him again, to mouth, “Fireworks.”

 

Deneb laughs. It’s a pleasant thing.


End file.
